In the Shadows
by TheDreamer006
Summary: CO-WRITTEN WITH CRUSHEDROSE. Victor and Sikowitz are estranged half brothers. When Victor calls in a favour, the Victorious gang find themselves being sucked into a world of ancient egyptian mysteries and romance. Will they rise from the flames and make good of the situation? Cat/Jerome Beck/Jade Amber/Mick
1. Chapter 1

Competition

**A/N Hello, it's Lalla and crushedrose herrreee :D we're writing a collaboration because of coolness and etc. The Victorious part of this chapter is by me, TheDreamer006, and the House of Anubis is by crushedrose. In further chapters they will merge, but for now it'll be like that. So, without further ado, here you are! Xx**

**Hollywood Arts**

Sikowitz couldn't believe it.

10 years with no contact except the elixir which was sent in coconuts with no note, and now this.

His hands shook as he re-read the letter for the fifth time, again wondering why his brother could not just use email.

Dear Brother,

I told you when I gave you the elixir that one day you would have to repay the favour.

This day has come.

I do not inquire after your health because I do not care.

I have enclosed 9 plane tickets to London. You will accept them, and bring 8 students to Anubis House to do a job for me.

Refuse if you like, but I am withholding all elixir until you accept.

Cold regards,

Victor Rodenmaar Jr

It was his estranged half-brother, Victor.

The children were thrilled to be going to Liverpool, and Sikowitz couldn't bring himself to tell them the nature of their visit.

Victor's jobs were never pleasant.

They packed, and got on the plane.

Jade, Cat, Trina, Tori, Beck, Andre, Robbie and Sinjin.

So naïve. So innocent.

Only Sikowitz knew that there was a great risk that they would never see America again.

**House of Anubis**

"Attention students of Anubis house! I am happy to announce that we are going to be hosting a ping pong tournament against an American school here next week. You will need to pick two students to take part." Victor called.

Immediately everyone's eyes cast to Jerome and Amber.

"Wait, I am not sharing a room with Americans!" Amber moaned.

Nina stared at her awkwardly.

She mouthed a sorry.

"Enough Millington. You and Nina will share with Victoria Vega and Caterina Valentine, Mara, Joy and Patricia will share with Jadelynn West and Trina Vega. "As for the boys, Fabian and Mick will share with Andre Harris and Beckett Oliver. "Jerome and Alfie, you will share with Robbie Shapiro and Sinjin VanCleef." Victor announced.

The room erupted with a chorus of loud groans.

"And leave the moaning, I'm sure you're all fully aware of what your punishment is bound to be" he added.

**A/N so, what did you think? Crushedrose is unable to update because her laptop is broken, it will be fixed but we don't know when. **

**If you like this story, fave it! Alert it! And, most importantly, REVIEW! ;) xx**

**May The Red Velvet Cupcake Be With You**

**Lalla (TheDreamer006) and crushedrose **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

IN THE SHADOWS CHAPTER 2

**A/N We're back! Thanks to EmmaXlou and LittleMissVictorious for reviewing. **

**Disclaimer: neither of us own anything. **

The day that the Hollywood Arts kids arrived on Liverpudlian soil was typical English weather- it was tipping it down with rain.

Someone's POV

'Hello students!' Victor said, grinning uncharacteristically. I took a double take.

'Victor! You are so out of character!' Amber shouted- Sometimes I swear she thinks we're in some kind of story...

Anyway back to Victor. He was fussing around, straightening cushions and whatnot- basically just doing all of Trudy's jobs. She didn't seem to mind, she was in the kitchen with a cup of tea looking more relaxed than she had in ages- a contrast to Victor who was looking more agitated by the moment- whispering things that sounded like 'finally, all their secrets will be mine'

I shook it off as a weird Victor-ism and turned to the door, just in time to witness the arrival of the America kids. They walked in looking like some kind of elite cult, their hair perfect and their eyes sparkling- especially one girl. She came in last, laughing at something the brown haired girl in front of her had just said. She tipped her head back and giggled the sweetest giggle I have ever heard.

I had never met a girl like her before- her lustrous red hair fell down her back like a waterfall and her deep brown eyes smiled even larger than the grin she wore.

Great. I'm turning into a soppy poet like Fabian... I shook my head just in time to hear Alfie introduce me:

'And this guy over here is my best friend Jerome.'

"Umm... Hello" Jerome stuttered, concentrating on the red heads good looks too much to realise what it was he was actually saying. The hollywood kids were showed to their rooms, Tori and Cat with Nina and Amber, Trina and Jade with Patricia, Mara and Joy, Andre and Beck with Fabian, Mick and Eddie and Robbie and Sinjin with Alfie and Jerome.

Alfie protested 'aww we got the rejects...'

Later that day all the children were gathered in the living room. Joy and Trina were draped either side of a confused Fabian, a jealous Nina sat on the other end of the sofa conversing politely with Tori.

Jerome was still ogling Cat, while having a half-hearted conversation with his new roommate Sinjin. He could've sworn Sinjin had mentioned the vibrating hair brush commercial that was plaguing all the best channels, but he couldn't be sure as he had been staring at Cat's hair at that point.

Alfie and Robbie were getting along well, exchanging stories about their failed relationships with Amber and Cat.

Two more people who were getting along well were Patricia and Jade- who were enthusing (well, about as much as two monotone people like Jade and Patricia could enthuse) about their favourite items of goth clothing, and their favourite websites to buy those items of clothing.

Beck and Mick were discussing their respective girlfriends, Jade and Amber, and Amber and Cat were showing each other pictures of their family, and laughing at the antics of Cat's brother.

Slowly, though, an argument had begun between two girls,

-THAT EVENING-

Mara was studying unnecessarily. No change there.

Patricia and Jade continued to get along like a house on fire; in their room they were flicking through some sort of goth magazine.

Joy and Trina were doing the exact opposite of that.

"Isn't Fabian so lovely" Trina twirled a strand of her chocolate brown hair around her index finger.

"Back off sister! He's mine" Joy warned.

"No he's not" Trina insisted.

"Oh yeah. Who does he belong to then?" Joy snapped treating Fabian like a piece of furniture.

"He belongs to Nina" Patricia interrupted in a hope to end the feud between the two girls.

"That big pile of American garbage you mean?" Joy corrected.

"Oh you didn't just go there" Trina waved a finger in front of her face.

"Oh but I did"

The ongoing argument between them both was interrupted when someone strutted into the room.

**A/N Hope you liked! Sorry it took so long, we have been having TECHNICAL DEFICALITIES! Basically, every piece of technology crushedrose touches breaks. This means we can't email, text or im about ideas, and we are sooo terrible at writing during lunch. This took us since chapter one until now in lunchtimes. Yes. **

**May The Red Velvet Cupcakes Be With You **

**TheDreamer006 and crushedrose **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

In The Shadows

**A/N WE'RE SO SORRY! We promise from now on to be more reliable however we have only small windows of opportunity to write together. Bear with us while we sort out some kind of schedule **

The next day, the Anubis kids headed off to school, leaving the HA students to mooch around the house with no particular job. At one point it was suggested that maybe they should practice ping pong, the main reason they were there. This was quickly brushed aside though- they soon found out that there wasn't actually a ping pong table for them to practice on.

This left them at a loose end. Jade and Beck were lying on a sofa, talking quietly to each other while Beck played with Jade's hair. Cat was helping Trudy bake red velvet cupcakes, Andre and Tori were playing some pointless game they'd made up which consisted of throwing food into each other's mouths and leaving Sinjin and Robbie to clear up the mess. Trina hadn't been seen since breakfast- not that anyone was in a rush to find her.

Sikowitz walked into the main room looking paranoid, and jumping at any little noise. His coconuts were cradled close to his chest in an overprotective nature, like he was protecting them from attack. He sat down on Beck and Jade however quickly jumped up when Jade started screaming obscenities at him. Instead, he opted for a couple free spot on one of the antique wooden chairs that was left sticking out from underneath the table following the mornings earlier breakfast rush.

Everyone's activity was soon put to an immediate halt with the entry of a dark, shadowy figure. He introduced himself as Victor Rodenmaar Jr – Sikowitz' estranged half brother. His one and only request other than for silence and to follow any order he gave us was to meet him in this room at the hour of 4. He said he'd deal with the other students so it was only us in there.

Upon his exit, the room filled with a chorus of "why doesn't he want the other students here at 4?" and "why do we need to meet him?"

As the sound quietened down, everyone's eyes cast across the room in a threatening glare towards Sikowitz.

Her grinned nervously and started 'I think I'll just go take a nap'.

Before he could reach the door, Beck and Jade were up from the sofa and blocking it in a weird embrace-y hug way.

Sikowitz backed away from the door, fell over the sofa and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Eventually, when he finally came through, his eyes opened to the picture of everyone crowded around his head, all bar Jade ushering sweet nothings.

"Listen students, it's about time I explain to you the truth behind our visit." Sikowitz admitted.

The whole of the HA gang squeezed up together on the sofas ready to hear all Sikowitz was about to unveil.

"Me and Victor, you see... we go back a long way. Oh stuff it, I'm just going to come out and tell you guys, me and Victor are brothers"

Everyone gasped.

"You and that grumpy weirdo? Well, that's actually not so surprising" Jade commented.

The rest of the children and Sikowitz turned and stared at Jade.

"What do you mean, not so surprising?" Tori asked

"What do you mean, not so surprising?" Jade mimicked in her 'Tori voice' "They're both weirdos. I'm bored, I'm going to my room" she grabbed Beck's arm and dragged him off, leaving the others sat awkwardly with Sikowitz, before each making their own stupid reasons to leave.

**A/N Here you are! Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Weird embrace-y hugs to you all,**

**TheDreamer006 and crushedrose xx**


End file.
